The present invention is directed to an improved method for the treatment of wood.
Many processes are known for the treatment of wood. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,560,251 (issued to Hager) discloses the preservation of wood with aqueous solutions followed by drying/coloring of the wood in a heated high-boiling oil under vacuum. U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,077 (issued to Hager) discloses a process where the wood is impregnated with preservation agents contained in an organic solvent followed by the drying/coloring of the wood in hot oil with simultaneous recovery of solvent. U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,978, issued from application Ser. No. 125,774, filed Feb. 29, 1980 (of Hager) discloses wood preservation with an emulsion followed by drying/coloring of the wood in hot oil. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,200 (issued to Hager) discloses a process wherein wet (green) wood is dried in a low boiling oil. Swedish patent application Ser. No. 8,007,480-0 filed on Oct. 24, 1980 and laid open for public inspection on Apr. 24, 1982 also discloses a process for the drying/coloring of moist or moistened wood.